A Lifetime Story Three
by Iniysa
Summary: The students start their seventh year with babies in tow. Sequal to Story One and Two! COMPLETE!
1. 18 News

A Lifetime - Story Three  
  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter. However, any new characters introduced are mine. :)   
  
Beta Readers: Ah, I HAVE to thank Smudged, YOU ROCK!   
  
A/N: This story is separated into different stories, this one dose not have much to do with Voldemort, however up-coming stories do. This is also the longest fic I have ever written; if you like this story then you will be happy to know that I have story four written, but it needs to be edited. I will post these a chapter as I get them back from my beta readers, and only if I get reviews! NO FLAMES please. :)   
  
Pairs: H/G Hr/R  
  
Summery: The students start their seventh year with babies in tow.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: News  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, John, Daniel, Julie, Soroush, and Lily stepped onto the Hogwarts train, as their family and friends loaded their things onto the train. The one year olds walked around excitedly exploring every nook and cranny of the train car, while their parents helped buckle the kids' car seats onto the train seats. The five-minute whistle blew and the kids quickly found themselves once again locked down in their seats, much to their dismay. Out the window, family and friends waved good-bye, and the kids all waved goodbye back.  
  
"Ba! Ba!" Lily yelled as she waved. They took off only a minute after that.  
  
The group stepped into the Great Hall, for the first time with the kids on their hips instead of in carriers. As they got towards the end of the hall, near the teachers tables, the group placed the kids on the ground while they got out the high chairs. They had to abandon the task as the kids took there chance and walked over to the teachers table, talking to each other in there own baby language, having never seen their kids go up any steps before the teens stopped before getting to them, to watch how they would get up the three steps to the teachers tables. They had abandoned trying to step up, and ended up doing more crawling then anything. Dumbledore stood up with a big smile, as they raced towards the man with a really long pretty beard. The teens ran after them but did not make it, the kids were at Dumbledore, who was bending down talking to them, a twinkle in his eyes. The kids each had their hands on the long beard, and were all talking at once, though no one could understand what they were saying. The teens walked around the table to where the kids and headmaster were playing.   
  
"We're sorry, sir. Can't let go of them for even a second." Harry smiled grabbing up his two, carefully getting them to let go of the beard. Ron and Hermione did the same.  
  
"They are growing so fast, it was my pleasure to be able to talk with them again. Feel free to bring them to visit me at any time this year." Dumbledore stood up, and took Lily from Harry, much to Lily's delight. Dumbledore walked with them back to the table, as Ginny, Fred, George and Draco set up the kid's high chairs. Draco smiled at Dumbledore, who handed him Lily, before they knew it, Dumbledore was back at his spot at the teachers table, talking to...Lupin?!? The three teens cheered loudly at seeing the professor who came in as Dumbledore was helping get the kids in their high-chairs. Lupin smiled at them, and waved, but was not able to do anything else because McGonagall was leading the first years in. As usual, the first years looked petrified. The children seemed to notice this, and when the line stopped in front of them. John yelled:  
  
"Hi!" And started to wave, his brother and sisters joined in, the first years smiled at the kids, as their parents covered their lips telling them to be quiet. But the trick worked and the first years seemed to calm slightly. McGonagall looked at the teens sternly, and began the sorting. The teens shook their heads, and they cheered all the new Gryffindor to their table. They were surprised when Slytherin only got three new students while all the other houses got at least ten. Soon the dinner had finished, and the trio, plus Ginny, waited until the hall had empted out of students, leaving only them and the still talking teachers, in the hall giving them room to move, at their own pace. Hermione had asked Neville, Seamus, and Lavender to take the new and old students to the common room, and to show the first years where they slept. The four teens grinned as they talked about the New Year, and got all their equipment ready to go. They were just about to leave when Professor Lupin walked up a big grin on his face.   
  
"So the four of you baby-sitting, or is there something you want to tell me?" He asked. The four were shocked, was there, could there be someone out there that does NOT know of their situation?   
  
"Hey, Professor, were glad your back, nope not baby-sitting, these little ones are completely ours, it's a long story, you will have to ask Dumbledore if you want the story anytime soon, I'm afraid." Harry smiled, as he put on two slings and placed the now sleeping kids inside of them.   
  
"Yours?!? Seriously? How old are they?"   
  
"One." Hermione stated, doing the same with her kids.  
  
"Yep, they were born on Harry's birthday in two thousand three." Ron added, also putting his bundle in a sling. Remus just shook his head. Dumbledore walked up behind them.  
  
"Your nannies are back, they say they loved last year, and are looking forward to this year." Dumbledore let them know.   
  
"Thank you, sir. Oh and if you get the chance can you tell Remus our story, I don't think we're going to get a chance anytime soon." Harry asked.  
  
"I will do my best."  
  
"Have you heard from Snuffles? I have not seen him since these little ones were just a month or so." I have written to him a couple of times, but I have not heard back." Harry asked worried.  
  
"Ah, rest assured he is well, he is just in hiding." Harry nodded with a smile.   
  
"Good, well I can barley keep my eyes open, so I will see you all tomorrow." Harry grinned and started to walk off.  
  
"Wait, Harry. Tomorrow please come and see me after lunch, I have some news to discuss with you." Dumbledore smiled.   
  
"Yes, sir." Harry nodded with a smile and was off.  
  
The next day the group got there schedule, and found they had one new class and that was NEWTs class. A class that Professor Dumbledore had taught himself since he became headmaster so many years ago. After a rather fun day in DADA, the group headed for lunch.   
  
"So what do you think Dumbledore wants to talk to you about?" Ron asked, between bites. Harry just shrugged.  
  
"I wonder what's up with Voldemort? Can you believe we went through two years of not facing him once?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yeah, he's been real quite. That in it self is somewhat scary. I'll ask Dumbledore after lunch."   
  
Time went quickly, Hermione and Ron walked Harry to the headmaster's door, before leaving for the library, where Harry would meet them after the meeting, since they did not have another class for another three hours. Harry was about to start guessing the password when the gargoyle opened to reveal Snape.   
  
"Move out of my way boy. Don't you have somewhere to be? Get going!" Harry backed away, not in the mood to mess with Snape. Before Snape could have at him, Dumbledore appeared at the doors opening.   
  
"Harry, I believe we have a meeting." Harry nodded, and grinned at the headmaster in thanks. Snape grunted, and walked off, mad that he did not get a chance to take any points away.   
  
Harry sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk, and watched the headmaster sit down on the other end of the desk.   
  
"Chocolate frog?" Dumbledore asked, holding on out for Harry who accepted it. Harry opened it, and quickly grabbed the frog before it could jump, not wanting to chance it escaping. After eating it, he looked at the card in hand and gasped. The picture on the card was his mother! Dumbledore looked at the card, and smiled.   
  
"Ah, that is a very rare card in deed, only ten made. To think I had it all along. It's fitting you got it." Dumbledore smiled.   
  
"My-my mom was a famous witch?" Harry asked staring at the picture.  
  
"Of course, so was your father." Dumbledore opened a box and handed him a card with his father on it. "Keep it." Harry smiled and put the two carefully in a pocket in the inside of his robe. "Now I have brought you hear to discuss something that is a matter of important. When your parents died, they left a will. Now it stated that at your graduation, or eighteenth birthday, in case something happened and you could not graduate, you would receive the Godric manor, and all within." Harry sat up straight.  
  
"But I thought Voldemort blew it up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ah, like I said before, your parents were great wizards, they wanted to make sure you had someplace to go. They put a powerful spell on the house. The minute Voldemort left the house and turned around to destroy it, the spell came forth locking it up, and protecting it from destruction. No one had been able to get inside, though hundreds have tried. It's said that only you can go in, and those you invite." Harry's mouth was open, and he smiled. "Now, you had a couple of house elves, who are still living inside, and refuse to come out, stating that they will wait for their masters return. They don't know that Lily and James aren't alive, so I have gotten permission to let you go over there to talk to them, and for you to have them get the place ready for your two little ones, as I have no doubt that, you will want to move there after graduation." Harry just sat there in shock.   
  
"When?" Harry asked quietly.   
  
"Ah, how about this weekend?" Harry nodded , and was about to get up when he remembered he had some questions to ask.   
  
"Okay, umm, I have some questions. How many rooms dose the manor have?" Harry asked an idea forming.   
  
"It's a rather large house, much bigger then it appears from the outside. If I remember correctly the house has...ten bedrooms, a large study, a massive living room, kitchen, nice dinning room, a gym, a basement as large as the house, and knowing the Potters secret rooms as well." Harry grinned.   
  
"I can't wait to see this place. Okay on to more serious matters, we have pretty much been out of date with the works of Voldemort. What has he been up to?"   
  
"Ah, I new that was coming. Word has it, he his keeping everything quiet, as he gains more power, and builds a large army. However, the new Minster of magic, agrees with me that Voldemort is back, and has finally taken precautions, just in time to, because the Dementors left there posts at Azkaban, last week. Hagrid as you know has been keeping in touch with the giants, up-dating them, while we get the public ready for a war, for the most part the fear of the Giants are no more. If Voldemort wants to fight, he is going to really have to work hard to win. Something that will not happen while I am alive. Oh about you and your friends, I highly suggest you try and stay as uninvolved as possible. You don't want your kids to grow up without parents as you did. The dementors leaving Azkaban, was Voldemorts first move, the move everyone has been waiting for him to make. So from now on, the protection field around Hogwarts is at its highest level. You will be happy to know, that Sirius will be meeting us at the manor this weekend, and will be staying with us for a while in a secret room. At anytime that you, your friends, go out of the Hogwarts grounds you are to have a guard. That is not challengeable. If Voldemort is still here by the time you graduate, heavy spells will be placed on your homes, we will see about other forms of protection when the time comes. As of now, it is but the first day of class, and we have plenty of time to figure that out." Dumbledore smiled. Harry nodded, this time he did leave with a lot on his mind.   
  
Harry walked into the library, at seeing him his two best friends and Ginny closed their books and beckoned Harry over. After getting comfortable, Harry started telling the group about what he had learned.  
  
"Okay, it turns out that Godric Manor was not destroyed by Voldemort, and that a spell is on it, so that only I can go in, and those I invite. The house is mine, or at least will be at graduation, and apparently it's huge! As in ten bedrooms, a large study, a gym, and more. SO here is the question and you have all year to decide, I personally don't want to split the kids up, so maybe we could all live together after school ends this year at the manor, there is plenty of room." Harry sat back, and went quiet to give them time to digest.  
  
"I'm in; I've been fretting over what was going to happen after graduation since last year." Ron stated with a smile.   
  
"Well I want to go to college, so it will be good to have people to watch the twins, while I am at classes. Unless something happens between now and then, I'm in too." Hermione smiled.   
  
"Oh, you can count me in, I don't even have to think about it." Ginny smiled, and gave Harry a kiss, who kissed her back.  
  
"So what did he say about Voldemort?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ah, well we have not had to fight Voldemort because he has been gaining forces, for an up-coming all out war. Lucky for us, the new Minister of Magic believes that he is back, and has been working on gathering a large army also. Apparently, the war will be starting soon, because Voldemort made the first move and took the Dementors away from Azkaban. But not to worry, no one escaped; Johnson (The new Min. of Magic) took precautions, since he was expecting this move. We have the giants on our side and a good amount of people ready for the fight. Dumbledore once us to stay out of it as much as possible, for the sake of our kids, I think he just likes us to much, for some reason." Harry whispered the last part with a smile. He then got serious again. "Be careful he may try to use our kids against us."   
  
"Speaking of which, dose he even know about our kids?" Ron asked.   
  
"I hope not. The only person in this school who I know had direct contact with Voldemort himself is Draco, and I honestly don't think he would tell him because of Lily." Harry smiled. "But we need to act like he dose know, and take processions. Also, Dumbledore says that we are not aloud to leave Hogwarts grounds without a guard for each of us." The other three teens groaned, and rolled their eyes. "I know, but after having a little time to think about it, better safe the sorry."   
  
"Your right."  
  
"On to some much more happier news, I am going to go visit Godric Manor this weekend, I'll have to ask Dumbledore, but maybe you can come and pick out rooms and stuff."   
  
"That would be great! We could make a map and start planning." Hermione said.   
  
"Yeah, but I have to warn you, Hermione. Apparently we have house elves." Hermione's eyes scrunched. "But I plan to offer them to be paid for their services." Harry added. Hermione nodded knowing that, that was the best Harry could really do.   
  
The week went by quickly and soon the group found themselves back on the Hogwarts train, with Dumbledore, and Lupin at there side, and their five kids sleeping in their car-seats, as they made there way to Godric Hollow, which much to there surprise was only around thirty minutes away from Hogwarts. Dumbledore got off the train first to make sure all was safe. The teens got off, Lupin got off last. They slowly walked the short distance through the bright, cheery woods, nothing like the forbidden forest, and into a clearing. There was a small wooden fence surrounding the manor, no one had been beyond the fence since that fateful Halloween, when Harry had faced Voldemort for the first time. The two story house in the background was huge, made of grey brick, and had vines running the walls. Harry stepped up to the gate, to see Sirius leaning against it with a smile.   
  
"Sirius!" Harry screeched, as he ran over to him giving him a giant hug as best he could with two kids in separate back pack child holders, one in front, and the other in back.  
  
"Hey kiddo! My how you have grown, and are these the babies? They have gotten so big. Last time I saw them they were newborn. Now look at them, I bet they can walk and talk." Harry nodded. "Well let's get this started shall we?" Harry nodded, and opened the gate. A nice cool breezes could be felt as he walked into the yard. Sirius, and the others followed him in, Lupin shut the fence behind himself, the spell would protect them from anyone else coming in. They walked up to the front door, when Harry knocked, not having a key to get in. The door opened by one very wide-eyed house elf, which smiled and bowed.   
  
"Master Potter, how good it is to see you again. People said you were dead, we new better, we new you and the misses could not possibly be dead." The small elf stated, letting them in.   
  
"Excuse me, what is your name?" Harry asked, startling the house elf.   
  
"It is me, Lonnie, sir." The elf smiled, bowing once again.   
  
"Hello Lonnie, I'm afraid that both James, and Lily did indeed die, around sixteen years ago, I'm there son, Harry Potter, glad to meet you." Harry held out his hand, intending to shake the elf's. The elf's eyes got wide, and tears burst forth in all directions. The elf took Harry's hand and shook it furiously.   
  
"Oh, I can't believe they are gone! But how you have grown, you look just like your father, ah but you have your mother's eyes." The elf wiped his face on his shirt and looked at the others. "Ah, Mr. Sirius, Mr. Lupin, good to see you again. Oh and Mr. Dumbledore, I'm glad to see you are still well. Who might your friends' be, Master Potter?" The elf asked with a big smile.   
  
"These are my three best friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. These are our kids, Lily Potter, Daniel Potter, Soroush Granger, Julie Granger, and John Weasley. I wanted to let you know that we are on our last year of school at Hogwarts, and will be coming here to live when where done." Harry smiled, as the elf walked them into the dining room, where they all sat down.   
  
"Oh this is wonderful news! This place can get so boring, having no one but your fellow house elf's' to take care of. Would you like to meet the others?" Harry smiled and nodded. "Oh good, let me get you all some water, cookies, and I will be right back. With that the food and drinks appeared in front of them, and the elf ran off. Ten minutes later, five other house elf's ran in, big smiles on their faces.   
  
"Master Potter! You have grown." They all talked at once, each shaking Harry's hands. Quick introductions were once again made this time by Lonnie, and soon the group found themselves on a tour of the house. Hermione was drawing a map as they went. After two hours of looking around, and getting information from the elf's about room size, and such, and after going through every secret passage, that the elves and Sirius and Lupin new about, (They were sure there would be more, they just did not know where.) they all sat down in the Living room, while the teens let the babies walk around the room. Ron did a quick safety spell, so that they would not fall into the fire or anything. Hermione did a quick spell, and made copies of the map she made and gave one to each of the teens. After the long day, the teens and adults waved goodbye to the house elf's who had announced they would start preparing immediately for them and their children's arrivals at the end of the school term. On the train back, they began to plan. Picking out what room would be best for what. Nothing was set in stone, but it was something to take their minds off NEWTs, Voldemort, and there studies in general.   
  
The day before Christmas vacation came, and for dinner, the teens decided to take the kids for a treat, and eat in the great hall. Forewarning Dumbledore this time, they walked in, with there one year olds in hands. Hermione put a spell on them, so that they could not run off while they set up chairs. Finally, they had the high chairs up. Harry lifted Lily up into her chair, and bucked her in, then placed the table in its spot. He then turned to Daniel. Who was standing as far away as the spell would let him.  
  
"Daniel, come here, I need to get you in your chair, so that you can have dinner." Harry stated, holding out his arms. The trio and Ginny saw it coming right then. Daniel had started having tantrums the week before, they new it was about to get very loud.   
  
"No!" Daniel stated only slightly loud.  
  
"Daniel, come here, now." Harry whispered a little louder. This time Daniel's yelled as loud as he could.   
  
"NOOO!" With that, he got down on his hands and knees and started kicking and screeching at the top of his voice. Everyone in the room got quiet as they watched. The parents only sat there, learning early on not to give the tantrums attention. Harry began to help feed Lily, while Ginny fed Soroush. Hermione, Julie, and John. Not that there kids needed much help eating these days, they could all do it on there own. Their parents were simply there to try to keep the mess to a minimum, and make sure they did not choke, as they ate there own dinner. After a minute or two, Daniel stopped crying abruptly and got up, he walked over to Harry and put his arms up. "Up, peeze."   
  
"Are you done?" Harry asked, looking him sternly in the eye.  
  
"Yes, daddy." Daniel nodded. Harry smiled, and picked him up, placing him in his high-chair, buckled him in, set his table up and gave him his food. Daniel smiled, and began to eat, as if nothing happened. The room was still quiet, until a voice from down the table broke the silence.   
  
"Boy, Harry I feel sorry for you, if he throws tantrums like that while he is only one, I would hate to see what kind of fit he will through when he has reached the terrible twos!" Harry laughed loudly.   
  
"I'm hoping he gets it all out now." Harry replied. Small chuckles could be hared, all over the room, and conversations started where they left off. Harry smiled up at Dumbledore, who looked very pleased. Harry laughed, and turned back to his kids with a sigh. 


	2. 19 Voldemort’s Plans

CHAPTER NINETEEN: Voldemort's Plans  
  
That night after getting the kids to bed, Harry walked slowly to his room, and fell onto his bed. He was asleep before his head hit his pillow, still fully dressed. Hours later, Harry sat up and looked around. 'Where am I?' He thought to himself noticing that he was no longer in his room, but in what looked to be a deep dark dungeon. Harry stood up and pulled out his wand.   
  
"Lumos." A bright light shot forth like a Muggle flash light, from Harry's wand. He began to look around, what he found made his skin crawl, and his fear rise; shackles hung from the ceiling and bones littered the floor. Large brown stains were carelessly spread sporadically over the walls, ceiling and floor. A large wooden door could be seen on the other end of the long room, Harry walked over to it, looking for a handle to open it up. Finding none, he started to say the unlocking spell, but was interrupted when the door opened suddenly. Harry jumped to the side, and hid as best he could against the wall, holding his breath. His scar suddenly started to burn and his head began to ache. Voldemort, followed by ten death eaters, marched into the room. Voldemort stopped suddenly in the middle and turned around. Harry could only press himself harder against the wall. Voldemort looked around an evil smile forming on his dark lips.   
  
"I like it, this will be the perfect place to kill off that horrible boy, Harry Potter, and his annoying little friends. Any news from our spy within?" Voldemort asked Wormtail.  
  
"Y-yes sir, it seems Harry Potter and his friends got themselves in to some trouble, and created children, my lord. The three of them have five children now. They are all living in Hogwarts." Wormtail, answered bowing to his dark lords feet, kissing each toe.  
  
"Interesting... A twist I never would have seen, this will work out better in our plans to lure Mr. Potter and company off the grounds. We need to get our spy in, tell her to kidnap Harry's child, they will come running right into our trap. How old is this new bundle of dreadful joy?"  
  
"A year and five months, your evilness." Wormtail bowed again.  
  
"A year! They were with child for a year and five months, and I am only now learning of this important information?!? Crucio!" Wormtail screeched, as he fell to his side convulsing, and yelling at the same time in pain. Harry could not believe what he was hearing. A spy, kidnap, death. Oh crap, things were starting way to fast. He suddenly felt like he wasn't ready. Voldemort interrupted the 'What if' Marathon marching through Harry's head.   
  
"Five children you say? All at the age of one? I have a feeling they are all very powerful, perhaps once their precious parents are gone, we could raise them. Make them evil, they would be good for our cause..." Harry did not get to hear anymore however, because he suddenly found himself sitting in his bed, sweat drenching his entire body, and blood seeping from his scar. His head felt like is had been hit by a bulger...a very large bulger. Harry moaned, and Hermione and Ron ran in.   
  
"Harry what's wrong? We heard you yelling!" Hermione asked looking at him carefully. Harry placed his head in his hands and shook his head.   
  
"We need to see Dumbledore, now. And we need to take our kids with us." Hermione and Ron nodded in pure confusion as they went into the nursery and gathered up all the babies quietly, careful not to wake them up, they placed them in slings. They walked out of their room, then out of the Gryffindor common room into the hall. They made it to Dumbledore's office in no time, and were about to start naming candies to figure out the password, then the gargoyle door opened, and Snape stepped out. The teens ran in, before Snape could say anything, and Snape followed behind them.   
  
"I had just sent Professor Snape to go get you, please have a seat." The trio did.   
  
"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just had a dream...vision...I don't know what to call them anymore. But I was in a dungeon of some sort, with shackles, and bones, and dried up blood everywhere. Suddenly Voldemort walked in, and said that it would be a good place to kill Hermione, Ron and I. Then Wormtail said that there is a spy here, a girl. He also told Voldemort about our kids. Now Voldemort is planning on having the spy, kidnap one of the babies, to lure the three of us out. He said that our babies would be powerful and that he would kidnap the rest of them and raise them to be evil, and fight for his cause." Harry stated, without taking a breath. "I woke up covered in sweat, and my scar was bleeding, it's never done that before, also I feel like I have a migraine." Harry looked as if he was going to pass out at any minute.   
  
"Well, that's a little bit more information then Professor Snape was able to find out. With that, we will be able to take extra processions in keeping you and your kids safe. As of now, there will be no leaving Hogwarts grounds, for any reason, with anybody but myself, understand?" The teens nodded. Hermione and Ron cradling the kids' tighter then normal, in shock. "Also, I know this will make thing a little hard, but you are not to leave your babies anywhere from now on. They are to eat, sleep, and go wherever you go. Bring a magic play pin, toys, drinks whatever you will need to all your classes with you. If they start to act out during class, just simply take the one acting out, into the hall as quietly as you can. When the tantrum is over, and you have your toddler calmed down, come back in and start where you left off. I will instruct the teachers to help you out a little more, because you will have to watch your kids and learn at the same time. Do not leave the kids with anyone except a teacher you trust. Your Nannies will be sent on a long term paid vacation until we find out who the spy is." Dumbledore told them, grimly. "Why don't the eight of you stay in my extra chambers tonight, I will talk to your nannies first thing tomorrow morning." The trio nodded, and let Dumbledore guide them to his chambers, where he quickly conjured up extra beds, and cradles. The seventeen year olds placed their loved babies in the cradles by their beds, and sat down themselves, all wild-eyed, not taking their hands away from the kids. Dumbledore stood in the doorway watching his students and their babies, with sad eyes. Hard times indeed. 


	3. 20 Ruckus in the Classroom

CHAPTER TWENTY: Ruckus in the Classroom  
  
Christmas Vacation passed quickly. Ginny and Harry got closer, as did Hermione and Ron. Draco stayed over the holidays, and spent as much time with the group as he could. Sirius and Remus were everywhere, the teens figured out quickly that the two were not going to leave them alone anytime soon and it took some getting used to but the teens finally did, understanding, this was the only way the two adults felt like they were helping, by being there where they could fight if something was to happen. They could protect, and keep alive Harry, his children, and his friends, as they had failed many years ago. Not having their nannies was hard at first, but the teens quickly settled into their familiar pattern as they did in the summer. Before anyone knew it, classes were starting once again. The five teens (Including Draco and Ginny) looked at their schedules and groaned at the first class of the day, Potions.   
  
"Why, oh why did they have to change our schedule for this term? I was perfectly happy with last terms schedule!" Ron complained whilst pushing the stroller with John in it, who was playing with a new toy he had gotten over Christmas.  
  
"Ron, you know perfectly well the schedule was going to change for the new term. It's been that way for...well forever." Hermione stated. As she remembered reading about it in her favourite book of all time...Hogwart's: A History. The group charmed the strollers to float down the long passage of stairs into the cold, dark dungeons, which Snapes' Potions class resides. When they walked in they found their seats, in the front of the classroom much to their dismay, next to an open spot, big enough for a large playpen. Ginny and Draco quickly set the playpen up as the parents got the kids unbuckled and out of their stroller. After the children were placed in the pen, Harry gave them all their sipping cups that were spill proof, and would fill back up whenever they got low. Hermione placed their toys in, which the kids attacked immediately. Ron placed a spell, over the crib, so that only the parents would hear if the kids made noise. Once this was accomplished, the trio sat at their desks, and started to get the cauldrons ready for the day's potions lessons.   
  
Snape was unusually calm, they had expected him to be incredibly angry that he would have five toddlers disrupting his class, yet although he did take off a lot of points from Gryffindor, he did not take any off of the three teens in the front. Having to concentrate on their potions and watch their babies was found to be incredibly hard. The teens took turns watching the kids, while the others got what they needed done, before taking their turn to watch. Snape observed them closely, Harry was about to pour a very important ingredient to his potion, one if not poured exactly right would cause the potion to explode, severely burning everything it touched. Harry had the vile tilted sideways, the potion about to start dripping in when a wild scream from Daniel made him jerk. Quickly moving the vile away from the potion, and making sure none of the stuff in the vile made it in; he sighed, and put his head down on the table moaning. Snape stood up quickly and took the vile out of Harry's trembling hands and handed it to Hermione, whose eyes were wide as she stared at Harry and what almost happened. Harry shook his head, and went over to the still screaming Daniel. Though the students could barley hear the child do to the spell, it was evident what had startled Harry. Harry picked Daniel up, and took him outside, and put him on the ground in the hall. Harry sat down on a step with his head against the cold stonewall as he waited for Daniel to calm down. Finally after ten minutes, Daniel walked over to Harry and pulled on his robe.   
  
"All done daddy," Harry nodded, picked him up, and quietly took him back to the play pin, where he went on playing like nothing happened. Harry watched him for a minute, then walked back to his seat, and took the vile from Hermione's hands.   
  
Taking a deep breath, he blocked out everything and concentrated completely on pouring the contents in the vile into his potion exactly right. When he had finally finished, five minutes later, he sighed and brought himself back to reality, where he heard all five kids screaming and crying. Harry looked like he was going to faint. Had he been paying attention to his surroundings, the babies' screams would have startled him, and his potion would have no doubt exploded. The entire class had watched Harry pour the vile contents into the potion, holding their breath. When the cries broke out, they all backed away knowing there was no hope, even they had been startled by the babies screams. Harry didn't even flinch, much to the class's relief. As the last drop, dripped into the potion, everyone exhaled and shook their heads, nothing like a suspenseful potions lesson. Harry stirred his potion counter-clock wise three times, before declaring it done. Hoping he did it right, he got up with Hermione, and Ron and they walked over to the kids, who stopped crying at the sight of them.   
  
'That's strange.' Harry thought, looking around the room for what would make the babies all cry at the same time. The only thing near them, other then their parent was a student who went by the name Ally Johnsmith. She was in the desk behind the pen. As the teens started to walk back to their desks, all the babies started to cry again.   
  
"Professor Snape, we have each completed our potions, and for some reason, our kids won't let us go back to our desk, what should we do?" Hermione asked. Snape swooped over to the pen and looked around also, then walked over to their desk and looked at each potion carefully.   
  
"Your potions look fine. Ten points to Gryffindor for the three of you getting trough this lesson amazingly unscathed. You three are dismissed." All of Gryffindor just sat there with their mouths hanging open. Had they heard right, had Professor Snape...THE Professor Snape given them points! Well wonders never cease. The trio, not wanting to look a gifts horse in the mouth, scooped up their kids and their belongings and left quickly. They made there way slowly down the empty hall, where they ran in to Dumbledore.   
  
"Something wrong?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"No, Snape let us out of potions early, because we had miraculously finished our potions, and the kids would not stop crying." Ron stated.  
  
"Yeah, it was weird, every time we left their sides, they would start screaming. Now I can understand not wanting to be away from us for too long, we read about that in our parenting books, but we were only a few feet away." Hermione added.   
  
"Yeah, it was like something was scaring them. I kept looking around, and I think Snape sensed it too, because he looked around also, before dismissing us." Harry frowned. Dumbledore folded his arms, and stood thinking.   
  
"I will talk to Professor Snape, you three are to go to your nursery, change the password on your door, and stay there until I come and get you. I will have the elves send food to you."  
  
"Can Ginny come in?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, but only her." Dumbledore stated after thinking about it for a minute or two.   
  
"Okay, we're on our way now then. Do you think you could have the elves bring in snacks also?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, and will you ask Ginny to bring our class work when she comes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I will talk to the elves, however I am sending Ginny up there right away, she could be a target also, and is to stay with you from now on. I will have McGonagall bring your school work to you." With that Dumbledore walked off towards the dungeons. The trio looked fearfully at each other before heading for the Gryffindor Nursery.   
  
They had only been there for a minute or two when Ginny rushed into the room, looking frightened. Harry walked over to the portrait.  
  
"Portrait, password change...Hockey players. Harry stated.  
  
"Password changed." The portrait replied. Harry smiled and let the kids loose in the room.   
  
"What's Hockey?" Ron asked, Harry.  
  
"It's a muggle sport, looks kind of fun actually." Harry explained.  
  
"It's totally barbaric I say! They spend more time beating the crap out of each other then playing the game." Hermione sat down beside the other teens, as they watched the kids played happily. No one noticed the eyes watching from the shadows. 


	4. 21 Bad Potions

Chapter 21: Bad Potions  
  
To say the teens were board would be an understatement. After a full day of not being able to leave their small nursery they were all wishing for classes again. Throughout the day the teens took care of, and played with the babies, did school and homework McGonagall had brought for them, read for fun and just sat around being board.  
  
"I wonder who the traitor is?" Ginny asked with a yawn.  
  
"I don't know but I vote we all go to bed early." Harry said as he began to move his two cribs into his room. The rest of the group nodded and did the same; Ginny opted to sleep on the couch. They were asleep in no time, but not for long. The babies seemed to sense it a minute before it happed and all five of them began to wail at the top of there lungs. Then there was a scream and the sound of glass braking. Harry grabbed his children putting the in slings and ran out of is room, only to stop wide eyed, as were the other parents. There in the middle of the nursery stood Susan their nanny holding Ginny with a knife to her throat.  
  
"Susan, what are you doing?" Hermione asked quietly. Susan did not reply quietly.  
  
"I must obey my master! He will never be defeated!"  
  
"Susan, why don't you let Ginny go?" Ron asked from the other side of the room. Susan turned around and sneered at Ron. "You think I am that stupid?" She cut a thin line across Ginny's throat just enough to have blood begin to run down Ginny's chest. Harry pulled out his wand and lipped sorry to Ginny before pointing his wand at her and yelling:  
  
"Stupefy!" Ginny dropped like a ton of led, leaving Susan without a hostage. The other teens quickly stupefied Susan. The babies began to cry harder and louder. Harry ran out to the door and slammed it open. In front of the door a large group of Gryffindor's stood sleepy eyed trying to figure our where all the noise was coming from.  
  
"You and you go get McGonagall and Dumbledore, we've been attacked." With that Harry slammed the door shut again and ran over to Ginny. Ron had conjured a gauze and had it placed on Ginny's neck. Harry took out his wand.  
  
"Evernerate." Ginny woke up, eyes wide. Hermione was shooting every spell that would keep Susan tied up for as long as possible. Harry glanced over to the door and saw Dumbledore and McGonagall rushing through the crowed. Harry jumped up and ran to the door to open it up for them.  
  
"What happened? Dumbledore asked surveying the scene grimly.  
  
"The spy was Susan, she attacked us." Harry said sitting back down by Ginny.  
  
"Is she working for..." McGonagall started but was interrupted by Hermione who jumped up threw her wand across the room with a whoop-pi, and began to dance around the room.  
  
"Harry, that was sooooo great! Where on this bloody earth did you think of shooting Ginny to get to Susan?" Harry suddenly looked like he snapped as his eyes became unfocused, and he jumped up and began to dance around with Hermione.  
  
"Have you ever seen that Muggle movie, Speed?" Harry asked speaking very fast.  
  
"Oh yeah! Shoot the hostage! Harry your bloody brilliant!" Hermione grinned. Ron jumped up and ran over to them and started dancing also.  
  
"I have only seen one Muggle movie, they called it Scary Movie, but it wasn't really scary." Ginny ran over to them, just in time for the four of them to yell:  
  
"WWWUUUZZZ UUUUUPPPP!!!"  
  
"Oh, oh, oh! Have you ever seen that Muggle TV show, umm what was it...Cops?" Hermione asked. Ginny began to do cart wills.  
  
"Bad boys, bad boys, what'cha gonna do, what'cha gonna do when they come for you!"  
  
"Hey do you think Susan slipped something in our drinks when we weren't looking?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know but I wish those babies would shut there big mouths, their giving me a headache!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"Headache! It can't be any worse then mine!" Ginny yelled right before the four of them fell unconscious. The two teachers ran over to the teens, the babies went silent with wide eyes.  
  
"Albus, if they really were poisoned..."  
  
"Go get Severus, hurry, their not getting enough oxygen." McGonagall looked down to find the students lips turning blue. "I will get Poppy via the fire, go!" McGonagall made a ten minute trip into a five minute trip, not having run so fast since she was young. She skidded to a halt at Snape's chambers and began to bang on the door.  
  
"Snape , Snape, wake up, hurry!" Snape slammed his door open ready to take hundreds of points to whom ever he found on the other side.  
  
"Potter, Granger, and the two Weasley's were attacked, we think they were poisoned, hurry!" Snape nodded before they ran to the Gryffindor common room. Upon arriving in the Nursery, they found Madam Pomfrey and a few other medi-wizards leaning over the four teens. Poppy was just finishing putting Ginny on a magical breathing tube.  
  
"What are their symptoms?" Snape asked seeing the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"They started off calm. Susan their nanny was the spy, and managed to get back in somehow. After disarming her, the teens got help, and were taking care of details when we got here. They very rapidly got hyper, and literally started to bounce off the walls, singing and talking about Muggle movies and TV shows, they then just dropped to the floor unconscious. They stopped breathing only moments before you arrived." Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"Did they complain of headaches before they fell?" Snape asked, obviously thinking hard.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore stated back, not taking his eyes off of the teens.  
  
"Livensor Potion, very dangerous. Antidote is easy enough to make, but is hard to make if under the poison. Their heart will stop within the hour without the potion. I can have it back up here in fifteen minutes." With that Snape dashed out. Lupin and his dog Snuffles were walking by the Gryffindor common room when they saw Snape run out; a look of fear on his face. The two marauders looked at each other then dashed into the Gryffindor common room. McGonagall saw them coming and opened the door for them. Snuffles changed into Sirius, and ran over to Dumbledore.  
  
"What happened?" The story was explained again.  
  
"What will happen to the children? They are only a year old." Sirius asked.  
  
"A bit ironic." Lupin whispered.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Harry was only a year old..." If possible, Sirius looked even more afraid then he was before.  
  
Snape ran in carrying four vials, filled with a transparent dark purple liquid. He handed them to Poppy who nodded her thanks, before beginning to carefully give her patients the cure. Snape stepped back to watch silently. A minute passed no change. Two minutes...three minutes...nothing. Finally, Hermione started to fight the magical breathing tube, she was immediately taken off the tube, and a mask was put on. One by one the others joined in, on breathing on their own, much to the adults' relief.  
  
"How could the nanny of gotten in?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Harry said something about her sneaking in before the password was changed." McGonagall said, looking ready to help wherever she could.  
  
"I have the students ready for transport, who is going to take care of the babies?" Poppy asked; standing up, stress lines running across her face.  
  
"There are five of us and five children, we will each take care of one until their parents are better." Dumbledore stated as if he had been planning this all along. Snape nodded, much to the rest of the teacher's dismay. (They had all expected him to argue.) He walked up to the play pin and picked up Lily, before nodding at the group and walking into Harry's room to get her things. The others shrugged and walked over to the play pin themselves. Sirius grabbed Daniel, while Lupin picked up Souroch. McGonagall lifted Julie who had her hands up waiting to be raised. Dumbledore smiled as John crawled over to him to play with his long beard. Then for the first time in awhile, the nursery was empty. 


	5. 22 Snape and Draco

CHAPTER 22: Snape and Draco  
  
January 10, 2005  
  
Snape looked at the young toddler sleeping with her head on his shoulder. He had almost had a heart attack, when his Slytherin, (son of Lucius Malfoy, Voldemor'ts second hand) Draco, sat at the house most Slytherin's hated the most, (Especially Draco), right next to his worst enemy. Something his father would kill him for, literally, if he found out. After weeks, of watching Draco spend most of his free time with the Gryffindor parents, it finally dawned on him. Dumbledore had said that Draco had been around, and had all the symptoms, of being pregnant. This was something he could not let get out. Draco was father to one of the babies. Things started to make sense after that and somehow Snape found he had a little more respect for the Potter boy, who he knew was taking care of Draco's child along with his own. It didn't take a genius to figure out which one was Draco's. The white streaks in her hair was a dead give-away. Snape had found himself watching Potter closer, he was quite surprised to see him take care of Lily, exactly like he did his other child. This did not make Snape like the boy, but now there was at least a very deep respect for him. With that in mind, Snape grabbed Lily, before anyone else could. Snape walked into the Slytherin house, and into the common room, where his students were walking around trying to get ready for the day. Draco noticed his favourite teacher looking at him, and quickly walked over to him, noticing Lily in his arms. Draco's eyes widen, as he practically ran over to the little girl, who smiled at seeing him. Snape motioned for him to walk out, which he did. They walked to Snape's office where Snape handed Draco the child once the door was shut behind them.   
  
"Why do you have Lily, sir? What's wrong with Potter? Are the others okay?" Draco set the child on his knee, and bounced her up and down, much to the child's delight.   
  
"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger, and both of the younger Weasley's were attacked last night. They will be out for a while. Some of the teachers have accepted to take care of the babies for them until they are well enough to do it themselves. Now, I have figured out, that Lily is your child?" Snape asked. Draco gulped, and nodded slightly. "That is why I took Lily. It will give you a chance to spend a little more time with your daughter. I will not tell your secret, rest assured. Now, take her to the Great Hall while I go over to the Gryffindor house and get the rest of her things. You would know better then I do about what she eats. Do not let her out of your sight no matter what! Do you understand?" Draco nodded and stood up. Putting the child against his chest he walked over to the door.   
  
"Thank you, sir." Snape nodded and motioned the boy out. Draco left, shutting the door behind him. Snape sat back and sighed. He then got up, and went to see McGonagall, to get the child's things.   
  
When he walked in to the Great Hall Snape found Draco sitting at the end of the Slytherin table with Lily in his lap eating their food. Lily was still learning how to eat without making a mess, so the food, needless to say, was covering everything. The Slytherin students were having fun playing with Lily when she threw food at them. Snape saw Dumbledore, helping John eat, and watching Draco closely, a twinkle in his eye, as he smiled and nodded at Snape. Snape nodded back, and pulled the high-chair over to Draco, where he set it up. Draco looked thankful, and placed Lily into it. When Draco had first walked in with a baby of one of the Gryffindors, it had been enough for the room to go quiet, and stare. Draco smiled, and yelled, "What? You've never seen a baby-sitter before?" Everyone just shrugged, and went on with their conversations. Draco smiled at Lily and sat down at his normal spot at his table. His friends around him started their questioning right away. Draco quickly told them that the parents were sick and that Snape had somehow been put in charge of taking care of Lily. Since he was taking care of Lily a lot anyways, Snape asked him to baby-sit for a while. He also made cracks about how at least one of the babies should experience good old Slytherin. This got cheers, and everything was right with the world.   
  
"Can you handle this from here, while I go eat?" Draco nodded, making faces at Lily, who was giggling, loudly. "Good, I will take her after breakfast. She will stay with Dumbledore along with John and Julie, while classes are going on."  
  
"Yes sir." Draco smiled. With that, Snape walked over to the teacher's table, and began to eat himself, keeping a careful eye at Lily, Draco, and their surroundings. Breakfast was almost over when suddenly all five babies around the Great Hall started screaming at the top of their lungs. Draco, pulled Lily out of her chair, quickly, and held her close, as he walked quickly to Snape. "Sir, something's not right...something's here." Draco whispered. Snape grabbed, Lily and walked over to Dumbledore and McGonagall, who were also trying to get their charges to calm down. Snape repeated what Draco had said to him, causing them both to look up sharply and look around. They did not see anything, and got up and walked into the door behind the teacher's table, where the babies quit crying right away. This confirmed it. They quickly walked back into the Great Hall. The babies started screaming again. No one saw the beetle, fly out of the room, a minute after the teachers walked back into room, the babies stopped crying.   
  
***  
  
Rita Skeeter flew to Hogsmead, where she apperated to the death eater camp.   
  
"Mrs. Skeeter, any news for you to share?" Lucius Malfoy asked.   
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, some very interesting news, indeed. It seems, the nanny failed, when the teens hexed her, but not before she got the potions into them. However that horrible man, they have as Potions master, gave them the antidote before they were killed. All the babies have been split up, and are being taken care of by different teachers. John Weasley by Dumbledore, Julie Granger by McGonagall, I have not found out who has Soroush Granger, or Daniel Potter. However, here is where it gets really interesting, especially for you." This got Lucius to raise an eyebrow and smile in anticipation. "It seems, Snape has Lily Potter, and has your son Draco baby-sitting her."   
  
"What?!?" Lucius burst out "Why would he...unless, he has plans to kidnap the child for our cause. It's perfect! My son is a genius, tell me does anyone suspect?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Good. I will write to my son right away, get back to the school, find out everything you can." Rita nodded, and apperated back to Hogsmead.  
  
***  
  
After much discussion, it was decided that classes should go on as usual. Dumbledore set up the playpen. Snape, and McGonagall, walked in, and placed the kids into the pen, thanking Dumbledore as they walked out.   
  
That lunch, and after a very long morning, Snape pulled out the high-chair and placed Lily into it, making sure she was locked in, before sitting down himself, and looked at the food on the table, in confusion. 'Now what am I supposed to feed her?" Snape thought to himself. 'I new there was a reason why I never had children.' He growled, causing Lily to start to cry. Draco suddenly appeared in front of him.   
  
"Sir, you're going to want to cut pieces, so that she won't choke, and place it onto her plate. Here is her sip cup she loves juice. Umm, also, she is really messy, watch out for flying food. She can pretty much eat on her own, the only thing you really have to do is give her the food and make sure she doesn't choke, oh and you might want to put her bib on." Draco grabbed the bib and placed it around Lily's neck winking at the dumbfounded Snape, before heading back to his table. Snape shook his head, and began to follow Draco's directions.   
  
'Okay, well this is easy.' He thought, as he finished cutting the food up and placing it on Lily's plate, before starting to eat his own food. He was about to take a bite when some gooey food found its mark on his face, from Lily's spoon. Snape slowly placed his spoon down and wiped his face off, before turning to glare at Lily, who was laughing. "Don't do that..." He stopped mid-sentence when Lily suddenly stopped laughing; a look of panic went across her face. Her face got really red, then purple, before Snape finally figured out what was happening. "She's choking!" He yelled. Draco was there in an instant, with his wand out.   
  
"Tod-Aspereto!" He yelled, while pointing his wand at Lily. The food flew out of her mouth, and she began to scream and cry while trying to take in big breaths. Draco pulled her out of her chair and sat down in Snape's seat, while rocking the baby back and forth. If you looked carefully, you could see him shaking, and a tear run down his cheek. He slowly got up, with the baby. "I-I-I'll take her to the hospital wing, to-to make sure she's okay." With that Draco walked out of the silent great hall, with Snape and Dumbledore closely behind him. They made it to the hospital wing in record time, where Draco ran over to Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"What happened?" Pomfrey asked, taking the crying baby from Draco.  
  
"She-she choked. I did the Tod-aspereto, like you taught us." Draco whispered loudly.   
  
"Well you did a good job, let's give this little one a check up, shall we?"  
  
Twenty minutes later, McGonagall walked in with Julie, a very worried look on her face.   
  
"How's Lily?" She asked.   
  
"Ah, she will be fine. I would like to keep her here for observation for a little while, however." Pomfrey smiled. All the teachers seemed relived. Draco sat beside Lily, and started rocking the cradle Lily was in ever so gently.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore, may I stay with her?" Draco asked looking up.  
  
"Of course, you did a outstanding job today, fifty points to Slytherin." Before Dumbledore could say anything else a black owl flew in, and dropped a letter into Draco's lap, then flew away again. Draco opened the letter and gasped.   
  
"No! I won't!" Draco threw the letter to the ground as if it was poison, grabbed Lily, and backed away to the corner of the room, shaking. Snape snatched up the letter and began to read out loud.   
  
"Dear Son,  
  
It has come to my attention that you have one of the Potter babies. Good job my son, bring it to your master, and you and me will be royally awarded.   
  
Lucius Malfoy"  
  
"I wont do it! I refuse to join him or his stupid group of death eaters! Oh God, he's going to kill me." Draco held Lily tighter, but not so tight that it would hurt her. Snape handed the letter to Dumbledore, and walked over to Draco, putting his hands on Draco's shoulders.   
  
"He will not kill you, we will protect you." Snape told him, straightforward.   
  
"I-I can't stay here at Hogwarts for the rest of my life."  
  
"You won't have to, you can stay with us, if you would like." Harry croaked out turning his head to look at Draco.   
  
"You-you really mean that?" Draco asked, walking over to Harry's bed.   
  
"Yeah, we have plenty of room at the Manor."   
  
"Okay, thank you." Draco smiled, a look of pure relief crossing his face.   
  
"What happened to Lily?"   
  
"She couldn't stand to eat with out you there, so she choked. But it's okay she's fine now."   
  
"You saved her?" Draco smiled. "Good, thanks for watching her."   
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" There was a shocked silence for a split second.  
  
"Yeah, we're friends...good." With that Harry fell back into his deep healing sleep.   
  
"Well I'll be, there has never been anyone in recorded history to wake up this early after ingesting the potion they took." Madam Pomfrey stated, as she checked Harry over.  
  
Draco placed Lily back in her cradle, then pulled out a parchment and quill from one of the bedside tables, and began to write. Speaking aloud what he wrote.   
  
"Dear Dad,  
  
I hadn't planned to tell you this until after graduation, I refuse to serve Voldemort, and I will not be sending you Lily Potter. I have reviewed the good and bad of both the good side and the evil side, and I like what I see in on the good side. Maybe someday, you will understand.  
  
Your Son,  
  
Draco" 


	6. 23 Dumbledore and McGonagall

CHAPTER 23: Dumbledore and McGonagall  
  
January 11, 2005  
  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair; he began to think about the day before. It had been a long, emotional day, where Draco had finally told his father that he was on the good side and he refused to join the ranks of evil, much to even his surprise. That night Draco received a howler, which he opened in Dumbledore's office. Lucicus Malfoy's voice still rung in his head.   
  
"Excuse me? Did I read correctly! Are you refusing to become a Death Eater? Are you refusing to serve your lord? You are protecting the Potter child, that child is yours and my worst enemy and you are taking care of it? Willingly? Foolish boy, you will die for your insolence. Watch you back stupid child. You are no son of mine." Draco had only shuddered, before he got up and left, heading back to the infirmary.  
  
Dumbledore felt responsible for what was happening to the five teens in his care. However, how was he to know that Susan was working for Voldemort? She had hid it well; Dumbledore had done thorough background checks, and even went and talked to former employers, who all highly recommended her. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the Minister of Magic walked in followed by three Auror's holding Susan. Dumbledore stood up, then grabbed a potion off his desk.   
  
"This is a Veritaserum potion, she will have to tell us what we want to know, truthfully." The Minister nodded, and then proceeded to make Susan drink every drop of it. Only moments later, it went into effect. "Susan, how long have you been working for Voldemort?"   
  
"Three months."   
  
"Why did you join his side?"   
  
"He said he wanted me. No one has wanted me before, so I did."  
  
"What were your plans with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and their children?"  
  
"I was told to kidnap one of the children, preferably a Potter child, and bring it to Voldemort himself, but you were on to me, and sent me away. I snuck back in, the teens however refused to leave the children alone for even a split second, so I slipped them a poison, to get them out of the way. The poison did not work, the teens took the baby's into there rooms for the night, locking the doors behind them. I had to get them out of their room, with the babies, so I took the Weasley girl as a hostage. The teens came out like I wanted them to, but I had not counted on Harry shooting his own girlfriend to get to me. Ginny became a dead weight, I could not carry her and complete my mission at the same time, so I dropped her, that was my mistake, the teens got me."   
  
"No, your mistake was joining forces with Voldemort in the in the first place. You have confessed under the Veritaserum potion in front of witnesses, you are hereby sentenced to life Azkaban." The Minister stated, and the Auror's took her away. "Thank you for all your help, Albus, if you need anything, remember to ask." The Minister walked out after his prisoner. Albus shook his head sadly, and shut his door behind the group. A soft whimper could be heard behind him, and he turned around to see John was waking up from his nap. Dumbledore forgot about his troubles for a few minutes, as he lifted the child from the playpen the baby had fallen asleep in. John smiled, as he began to immediately play with Dumbledore's long beard, placing whatever toy he could find into it. Dumbledore smiled, 'These truly are amazing babies' he thought.   
  
***  
  
McGonagall sat back in her rocking chair that sat in the corner of her chambers. It was the evening, and she had just come back from the evening meal. Julie had managed to eat with out getting any food on the teachers sitting next to her, much to their amusement. Pulling out the book, she had found in Hermione's room by the babies crib, she began to read from where she had left off the night before, showing the baby the moving pictures, who would put her fingers over the pictures, eyes wide in awe. McGonagall had gotten to visit the parents earlier, and had been told what had happened the day before, that Harry had not woken up again. When she finished the chapter, she looked down at the baby in her arms with a warm smile, she got up to put the baby in the crib, but the minute she got to the crib the baby woke up suddenly screaming, the look in her eyes was pure fear. McGonagall held the baby tight and looked around, the only thing she saw was a beetle on the baby's pillow. She bent down closer to the beetle, the baby started screaming harder, McGonagall was about to flick the beetle off when it flew to the other side of the room. McGonagall stepped out of her chambers into the hall, where the baby immediately stopped crying. Shaking her head in bewilderment, she walked over to the Headmasters office.   
  
McGonagall stepped into the office, and placed the baby into the playpen with John, then sat down at the headmaster's desk.   
  
"What can I do for you, Minerva?"   
  
"Albus, I think that our spy is an animagus, in the form of a beetle."  
  
"Really? What has drawn you to this conclusion?"  
  
"Just now, in my chambers, I had just gotten Julie to sleep and was about to place her in her crib when she suddenly woke up screaming. There was a beetle on her pillow, the closer I got to it, the louder she cried, the minute I left the room she stopped crying." Dumbledore nodded.   
  
"That would explain why..." He was interrupted by both John and Julies screams. The two professors looked around, and found the same beetle sitting on the window seal of the room. Dumbledore remained calm, and carefully pulled out his wand, keeping it out of sight of the beetle. Dumbledore shot a spell to trap the bug, but the beetle was fast, and disappeared out of site into the dark of night. Dumbledore shook his head and looked at the now silent toddlers wiping their eyes.   
  
"I wonder how they can sense its presence." Dumbledore asked, more to himself, in wonder. 


	7. 24 Remus and Sirius

CHAPTER 24: Remus and Sirius  
  
January 12, 2005  
  
Remus and Sirius sat back in their secret chambers deep in the school, playing with their two young charges. Daniel and Souroch loved to play with each other on the floor, and could often be found exploring every nook and cranny of the large room. It was late morning on that cold winters Wednesday. Remus could often be seen holding both children with his large black dog following them around. They had made it a point to go and visit the parents as much as possible. Lily had been released the day before so Snape was pretty much letting Draco take care of the child all the time now. The only time Snape was with the child was in the evenings and after dinner, when the baby slept in his quarters.   
  
Remus put both children in the two-child stroller they had found in the nursery, Sirius changed into his dog form as they left the chambers and went into the hall heading for the Hospital Wing. They had been walking for around ten minutes, they were more then halfway they're when the two babies started to scream at the top of their lungs. The two adults looked around looking for the source of what the babies were crying for. McGonagall joined them with a screaming Julie, and Dumbledore with a screaming John. McGonagall pointed at the beetle that quickly flew away, the babies got quiet again.   
  
"What was that?" Lupin asked bewildered.  
  
"A beetle, we believe it's someone in there animagus form. I called the ministry, and they have no records of a beetle animagus form, nor do any of the other countries. So he or she is an illegal animagus," Dumbledore explained. Lupin nodded, and they all walked to the Hospital together, talking about possible reasons why the babies were reacting like they were to it.   
  
As they walked into the Hospital Ward, they noticed Draco, with Lily in hand sitting by the now awake parents. The babies squealed at seeing their brother and sisters, and parents. The parents smiled and held out there hands for the babies, who quickly slid down the adults holding them, and ran over to their parents beds, who each bent down and picked them up happily. The parents smiled at the teachers.   
  
"Thank you for taking care of them. Has anything happened we should know about?" Harry asked, picking up Lily, who was standing on Draco's lap trying to get on to Harry's lap with Daniel.   
  
"We have figured out what is making the babies cry. It seems that there is a beetle that keeps appearing wherever the children are. The kids seem to be able to since it and they react by screaming and crying in fear. We have our suspicions that the beetle is an animagus form." McGonagall explained. The three teens looked at each other in horror.  
  
"Rita Skeeter!" The three said loudly.  
  
"Hermione, you let that git out?" Ron asked uneasily.  
  
"Well I couldn't keep her in that jar forever, you know." Hermione shot back at him.   
  
"I no, how long has she been loose?" Harry asked.   
  
"I let her out right before fifth year started, I kept her long enough that she would be fired from her job, like we agreed to." Hermione calmed down a little bit.   
  
"Okay, so we know she did not get her job back, we would have noticed, do you think she has gone to work for Voldemort?" Ron asked.   
  
"She seems like the type doesn't she?" Hermione groaned.   
  
"So you're saying that Rita Skeeter is an animagus?" McGonagall asked.   
  
"Yeah, did your beetle have little circles around its eyes?" Harry asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact."   
  
"Yep, that's her. We figured her out during our forth year, that's how she was getting her so called "inside" made up and not so made up stories, she was there, and she was interviewing our enemies at the time." Ron stated. Draco slumped in his chair.   
  
"It's all in the past." Harry smiled reassuring him. "Anyways, the night Voldemort was brought back, Hermione caught her in the infirmary."   
  
"We locked her in a bottle and decided to keep her there until we were sure she would no longer have a job when she came back as payback for the nasty articles she had written about us, and everyone else." Hermione explained.  
  
"Should have left her in the jar if you ask me." Ron mumbled.   
  
"Had we known, we would have." Harry stated, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Very well, at least we have a name for our spy. As long as you have a baby along with you, you have a warning if she is around. Be careful what you say when your not with the babies, you never know who could be listening." Dumbledore smiled. "Well I'm glad to see the four of you up."   
  
"So are we, Pomfrey says we can be released tomorrow morning." Ginny grinned.   
  
"Ah, good, good. We will keep the babies for you until then, you need your rest." Dumbledore picked up John, much to John's disappointment. The minute Dumbledore picked him up off of Ron, he burst into tears, holding his arms out towards Ron.   
  
"It's okay, John. I will see you tomorrow." Ron smiled, as Dumbledore took the still crying baby out of the hospital ward. The other's cried as they were taken from their parents. Draco picked up Lily, and started to walk out, Lily, also started crying doing the same as the others. Harry smiled at her and waved goodbye. As soon as they were out of the infirmary, the group sighed sad sighs and lay down, falling asleep almost immediately. 


	8. 25 Disappearance

CHAPTER 25: Disappearance  
  
January 13, 2005  
  
Dumbledore called a staff meeting in the staff room, that Thursday evening after dinner. All the staff including Remus, and his dog, minus Madam Pomfrey, Professor Binns, and Hagrid walked into the lounge and sat down at the large round table.   
  
"I am calling this meeting to let you all in on the events of the three parents and their friends. It seems that one of their Nanny's was working for Voldemort, and attacked the group. Well it seems we have another spy, you may all know her as Rita Skeeter, what you may not know it that she is an animagus, by the form of beetle. If you get a good look at her, you will notice rings around the beetle's eyes. I want you to all watch out for any beetles. She has been seen all over the school listening in to get information we think for Voldemort." Everyone nodded. Before they could say anything else however, there was a knock on the door, McGonagall quickly got up and opened the door, to see Harry standing there, with his two kids in their stroller beside him. Harry was about to tell McGonagall that they had a problem, when the two babies started screaming at the same time. Rita suddenly appeared as a human, and cast a spell out. Harry yelled out, but was not fast enough. Harry had never heard spell before and everyone sitting at the table disappeared. Harry shot Rita with the stunning spell, then yelled:   
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Causing her to freeze and fall to the floor. Harry stood looking at where Dumbledore, Snape, Adrian, Hooch, Alka, Sprout, Trelawney, Remus, and his God Father had just been sitting, mouth agape. McGonagall looked the same way, as she tied Rita up, still staring at the vacant table.  
  
"Harry, I'll take the kids, I want you to run and get Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. I'll get Draco, meet me back at the Hospital ward, now! Move it!" Harry nodded and took off for the Gryffindor Common room. He appeared in the Hospital ward out of breath with his three friends. Draco ran up behind them, also out of breath. The group walked over to McGonagall who was standing at the fireplace talking to the Minister of Magic. Who cut the connection and appeared into the fireplace three Auror's appeared behind him, coming to them via the floo network.   
  
"Okay, tell me everything that has happened." The Minister stated, as he motioned the Auror's to go guard Rita. The next hour was spent up-dating the Minister on everything to do with Rita, up until the teacher's disappearances that night. "Do you have any idea what the spell was?" The minister asked, going over the incantation Harry and McGonagall repeated. Both shook their heads.  
  
"I have never heard it before. We need to wake Rita up and give her the veritaserum potion. That should answer our question." McGonagall stated. "I will go to Albus's office and grab his supply." With that, she left. The Minister walked over to Rita, and woke her up. She was still tied up, so she could not get up or do anything except thrash around. The Auror's kept her on the bed. By the time McGonagall came back in, she had stopped trashing and was glaring at anyone who came into her view.   
  
The Minister made her drink the veritaserum potion and they waited for it to take effect.   
  
"Who are you working for?" The Minister asked.  
  
"My lord Voldemort."   
  
"When did you go to his side?"   
  
"The day that brat Granger let me loose, from her jar."  
  
"So you admit to being a death eater?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"What did you do to the teachers?"   
  
"I put a time spell on them."  
  
"How dose it work?"   
  
"It freezes time for them, a certain event will trigger their return."  
  
"What event?"   
  
"I don't know, you stopped me before I could finish setting it. Without it, they could appear at anytime, or never appear again."  
  
"So they are frozen in time. They won't age at all, while time goes by here," Harry stepped up.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Okay, Rita Skeeter, you have just confessed to being a death eater, and are sentenced to life in Azkaban." With that the Auror's walked her through the stunned crowd, to the fireplace, where they disappeared into it. The Minister watched them go, before turning back to the group. "Most of the teachers are gone, for who knows how long, should we start sending the students home?"  
  
"No! How will we graduate?" Ron asked.   
  
"You will all graduate." The Minister stated.  
  
"But what about NEWTS?"   
  
"Those are just a test to help Wizarding universities. You don't need them."   
  
"Well, then I guess we should get the kids heading home this Saturday, I will start owling the parents to let them know tonight." McGonagall, looked like she was going to be sick. The Minister nodded.   
  
"Well then congratulations on graduating from Hogwarts, Mr. Potter, I do believe you know about the manor that is now yours?" Harry only nodded, still to startled to say anything. The Minister nodded, and left himself.   
  
"Pro-professor McGonagall, your headmistress now, right?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes, I guess I am."   
  
"Well, can we stay here for a little longer, we could help get the letters out and the students to the train. We could also help you look for staff for next year." Harry asked. "I don't think it's safe for us to be out on our own right now, away from the protection of Hogwarts." McGonagall sighed, deep in thought.  
  
"Very well, get some sleep tonight, you can start to help me tomorrow." The teens nodded, and walked back to their common room, tears running down their faces. That was it. School was over, just like that, no warning. They were now unexpectedly on their own so to speak. Draco waved goodbye as he turned to go down the hall that would take him to his dorm. No one got any sleep that night.   
  
The next morning, everyone walked into breakfast as usual. Everyone was a little confused to see only McGonagall and Hagrid at the teacher's table, and looking very uncomfortable sitting in Dumbledore's chair. Hagrid also looked slightly confused, he had showed up late to the meeting the night before only to find no one there. Before the meal, started McGonagall tapped her fork against her glass goblet getting everyone's attention.   
  
"I have some bad news, and some good news. The bad news it that, a spy for Voldemort trespassed onto our grounds last night, putting a time spell on most of the staff, causing them to disappear, we don't know for how long. The good news, for some of you anyways, school is over for the rest of the year. Seventh years, congratulations you have all graduated." Gasps could be heard around the room. Almost everyone burst into tears. "You will remain here until this Saturday the fifteenth, while I get letters sent out to your families telling them of the situation and to expect you home. For those of you not seventh years, school will start again as usual next year." With that food appeared on all the tables. Neville and Lavender walked up to the head table.   
  
"Professor McGonagall, our parents and families are away, and won't be able to pick us up until the end of summer." Neville explained.  
  
"Is there anyway we could stay here until summer?" Lavender finished.   
  
"You will have to help Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Draco, who are also staying here for the summer, help me get things ready for next year." The students nodded in agreement, and walked back to their tables to eat. Though there was not very much eating going around, being everyone had suddenly lost their appetites. 


	9. 26 Early Vacation

CHAPTER 26: Early Vacation  
  
On Friday, after two seemingly endless days of sending letters to all the parents and guardians of the students of Hogwarts, the school held there end of year feast, only no house won the cup, and Quidditch had yet to start, so no one won that either. Before the school would be let out to go to bed, for the last time that school year, McGonagall stood up to give an end of year speech.  
  
"I know that the school year ended rather abruptly, but you all did a fine job this year. Good work. Now tomorrow you should all be outside ready for the carriages at ten, the train will leave at eleven sharp. The train will remain at the Kings Cross Station for three hours after it gets there. If no one has picked you up by then, you are to come back. I, and a group of students will be here. If need be, you can stay here until I am able to get you safely home. Seventh years, good luck, I know each of you will do well in life." With that she sat down and the school was dismissed for the last time that year.  
  
That night, no one slept. Everyone was too busy crying and saying goodbye. The Seventh years especially, who knew if they would ever see each other again? The next day came too soon for most. The group staying behind waved goodbye. The parents holding tightly to their children, as tears ran down their cheeks. Ron and Hermione had both written there parents letting them know what was going on. They had both gotten letters back, telling them that they understood why they were staying.   
  
Soon all was silent, and the group walked back to the where McGonagall was sitting on a stool in her old office. The group spent the rest of the day helping her pack up Dumbledore's office. Fawkes started following Harry around everywhere, Harry wasn't sure why, but it made him feel better having Fawkes around. By the end of the next week they had all of Dumbledore's things placed in a secret room near the Gryffindor house, and all of McGonagall's things moved to the large rooms behind the Gargoyle. It was Sunday the twenty-third, when McGonagall called the seven students into her new office to talk.  
  
"I want to thank you all for all your help. After careful consideration, I would like to ask you all a question. What do you want to be?" This question caused a little confusion.   
  
"Well, I don't know. I thought I had a little time before I needed to really start thinking about that." Harry stated. The rest of the group nodded.   
  
"Well as you know, we now have exactly seven positions to fill, and feel free to decline, you have until this summer to decide, but how would you like to teach? Mr. Malfoy, you would make an excellent Potions teacher. Mr. Potter, I'm sure you could handle Defence Against the Dark Arts. Mrs. Granger, as headmistress I will no longer be able to teach, so transfiguration has your name all over it. Mrs. Weasley after looking at your grades, I'm sure you would make a splendid Arthimancy teacher. Mr. Weasley, Madam Hooch needs to be replaced. Picture yourself teaching students not only how to fly but to play Quidditch, and you would also get to referee the Quidditch games. Mrs. Brown, Divination is looking for a seer. And finally Mr. Longbottom, how would you like to teach Herbology?" Everyone sat around stunned. They were being offered jobs as Teachers!   
  
"Well, wow!" Hermione stated. Everyone nodded.  
  
"I think we should all take our time to think about it. Meanwhile, we have a museum that needs to be finished." Harry smiled. Everyone nodded, having forgotten about the massive project that had been started the year before.   
  
"Good, think about it. I won't put adds in the paper until I get an answer from you. Now why don't we get some lunch, then we can go see what still needs to be done in the museum." The group nodded, and smiled. That night, Draco moved his things to the Gryffindor house, so that he was not alone all the way at the other end of the school.   
  
The group, spent most of there time getting the museum finished. The babies enjoyed the more one-on-one time they got with school being over. They had not heard a word from Voldemort...until February eleventh. 


	10. 27 February Eleventh

A/N: Sorry if some chapters are really short, I wrote them a while back and being I have already finished this story. I will go through each chapter and try and make chapters longer.   
  
CHAPTER 27: February Eleventh  
  
Harry looked around him. He was in a part of Hogwarts he had never been in before. He had no clue how he had gotten there. This place was not even in the Marauders map. Harry had been walking from the museum to go grab a book on colour spells from the library, when something knocked him against an empty painting. The painting suddenly opened causing Harry to fall in. The painting shut rapidly, before Harry could grab it. He tried for thirty minutes looking for a way out in the pitch black of wherever he was, the only light found was from his wand, he had no luck. So he decided to look around to try and find another way out. There were no doors, or flames in site, only what looked to be an endless spider web covered hallway. Harry began to walk noticing that it was slightly hard to breathe the stale, old air. Harry walked for over an hour when a loud female voice, seeming to come from everywhere, entered the hall, echoing as it travelled the long way.   
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Hello?" Harry yelled.  
  
"I have been waiting for you. You are a hard one to catch, however I have found you now." The voice spoke.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked.  
  
"You need to be trained, Mr. Potter. Your fight against the dark lord is upon you. It will not be long now, the final battle is today. Your wand will do little to help you defeat Voldemort; you must learn the ways of wandless magic."  
  
"Today?!? Wandless magic, Is that possible?"   
  
"Of course, Mr. Potter. Most would have to train years before they could do even the simplest wandless magic; you however have been unknowingly doing it since you were born. Mr. Hagrid asked you once if you had ever done anything that you could not explain when you were scared or angry. You had no wand when you did those things. You must learn how to control it in order to use its full potential. Control takes time; however you will know enough to defeat Voldemort by the end of this lesson."  
  
"O-okay. How long is this lesson going to be?" Harry asked nervously.   
  
"Ah, the lesson will be relatively short for I will send the knowledge to your brain. I will have you master certain spells, and then I will send you off to meet your destiny."  
  
"But I have children! They're my destiny, I can't take care of them if I am dead!" Harry yelled in fear.   
  
"I am sorry but you must, your children will be well taken care of. Now the dark lord is in the Forbidden forest and he will not be expecting you." A bright light shot from nowhere hitting Harry in the head. He fell to the ground screaming in pain so loud that the rest of the people in the castle heard it, however no matter how long his friends would search, they would not be able to find Harry. Only moments later, Harry stopped screaming as the light disappeared. Harry woke up only two minutes later. "The knowledge is in you. As the years go by, you will be able to do more, but, for now, you have enough to defeat the evil." Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked up at the woman now floating in front of him. She was completely white, with a white dress. White burst off, what looked like muggle electricity shot off her calmly. She smiled down at him. "You were not able to see me until you had the knowledge. Now, I want you to put your wand in your robe." Harry did as he was told. Strangely he trusted this woman. "Good, now hold your hand out, and say Lumos, and think about it as if you had the wand in you hand." Harry nodded, and placed his hand out.  
  
"Lumos." A bright light burst out of his palm making the room light up as if some one had just put a bunch of torches into it. The light hung in the air. Harry pointed at the ball of light. "Nox." The light went out. Harry grinned, like a child who just received the birthday present he had been asking for. The woman smiled, and nodded.   
  
"You are indeed a fast learner. Eventually you won't even need to say the spell out loud to perform it. However, that won't come for many years, after much practice. For now, these small spells will make you a little tired. You will need to do very hard spells, mainly the Avanda Kedavara in order to defeat Voldemort. So now let us do a harder spell, I want you to throw your wand as far away as you can. Then I want you to Accio it back." Harry took his wand and threw it across the hall.   
  
"Accio Wand!" Harry stuck his hand out and the wand flew into his hand, in less then a second. Harry took a deep breath, feeling the strain of using the wandless magic. "How will I defeat Voldemort if I start to fall asleep from using the spells?" Harry asked yawning.   
  
"I will be there giving you strength, however that is all I can do. This is your battle. You were destined to fight and kill Voldemort, or die trying. Now, I want you to do the Expecto Patronum." Harry did this, and almost fell over weakened by the hard spell. He felt a warm light touch him, and he was instantly back at full awareness. "Good, last but not least I need to know that you can do the killing curse."   
  
"I have never even done it with my wand!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
"Yes, I know, but it must be done. Now I want you to turn around, facing where you came and push the spell as hard as you can." Harry nodded, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Avanda Kedavara!" He yelled, green light flew down the passageway and disappeared, after not finding anyone to kill. Harry almost fell over in exhaustion, blood began to poor from his scar.   
  
"Very good, it is time." The blood disappeared from his face. "Look to the West, young one."  
  
"What! Now? I don't feel ready! I was really not expecting this." But before Harry could say anything else, he found himself in the middle of the forbidden forest, by himself. "Oh, this cannot be happening." Harry mumbled to himself, as he took out his wand. "Point me." The wand went in circles and stopped pointing north. Harry knew that the death eaters were west, and decided that if this was it, he might as well get it over with. He had only taken a couple of steps when he suddenly found himself surrounded by death eaters. 


	11. 28 Good vs Evil

A/N: Sorry about not posting last week, school has been a nightmare! Just one more week left… Anyways this is the last chapter of story three. I'm not sure if I am going to start posting 4 next week or the next. Let me know what you would like me to do. Currently I am writing the last chapter of story 5. :) REVIEW! - Lauren  
  
CHAPTER 28: Good vs Evil  
  
Harry did not hesitate. Pulling out his wand, he shielded himself, and started shooting any and every spell he could think of at the death eaters. His shield only lasted a minute, but Harry had managed to do a considerable amount of damage, before he had to start dogging the spells.   
  
"Stop! The boy is mine!" Voldemort stepped out with a large, evil smile upon his face. Harry took a deep breath. This was really happening. "Well hello, Mr. Potter. It's been awhile has it not? A lot has happened to the both of us. Too bad this is where things stop happening for you and really start to happen for me. Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew out of his hand, and into the hand of Voldemort, much to Voldemort's amusement. "What, Potter? Afraid? You will not be getting away this time, you will die today, and this will be too easy." Voldemort pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Harry.   
  
"Diffindo!" Harry yelled. The bright light shot at Voldemort's wand, and it split in half.   
  
"What?!? No! How?" Voldemort used Harry's wand to repair his own wand. "I don't know how you did that, but it won't happen again."   
  
"Furnunculus!" Boils appeared all over Voldemort's face. Voldemort growled and pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
"Avanda Kedavara!" Harry jumped out of the way.   
  
"Impedimenta!" Voldemort dodged the curse.   
  
"Crucio." This one hit Harry, who fell over on the ground screaming in pain as his muscles moved spasmodically. He could hear Voldemort laughing above him, as Harry gathered the strength to roll over and look at Voldemort who had his wand pointed out. "Time to end this Potter. You should have died along time ago."  
  
"Avanda Kedavara!" The both yelled at the same time. The two spells raced towards each other, at passing, the spells stopped and seemed to look at each other. The two spells began to fight each other. Harry took the advantage of Voldemort's distraction, and yelled it again.   
  
"Avanda Kedavara!" This one joined his other spell in the fight, and was about to beat Voldemort's spell, when Voldemort did the same. Harry decided to end it. "Deletrius! Avanda Kedavara!" Harry yelled, making all the previous spells disintegrate, and his spell slammed into Voldemort full blow in the chest. Harry felt all of his energy fading fast. Voldemort was dead, and now the death eaters were angry...very angry. "Accio wand." Harry mumbled, and his wand flew to him, from inside Voldemort's robes.   
  
The Death Eaters and Dementors were coming at him rapidly. Harry had a feeling that this was it, but he was not going out without a fight. 'Draco, Hermione and Ron will take care of my kids.' Harry thought before sending out a Patronum, making the Dementors back down. Suddenly Harry was no longer alone, spells were being sent off from everywhere and the death eaters were going down everywhere around him. Harry noticed more Dementors coming at him, and did his Patronum again and again, until they were all either dead, or had run away. Harry shot curses at the death eaters, but could feel himself getting weaker. A spell hit him, and that was it. Everything went black, as he slipped unconscious. "That's, that I guess, I'm dead.' He thought before leaving completely.   
  
***  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly moaning, he felt like he had been run over by a muggle car. His whole body ached, it hurt to move his pinkie let alone open his eyes. Someone placed his glasses over his eyes, and where everything had been blurry it all came into focus. The first thing he saw was McGonagall's worried face looking over him.   
  
"I would like to know, exactly what you were doing out in the forbidden forest?" She asked sternly, a look of relief started to cross her face, as it broke into a smile. Harry could only moan as a reply. "Well you succeeded in killing Voldemort, congratulations, however, by the time we got there, the death eaters were practically on top of you. Luckily we had twenty Auror's who chose that moment to arrive and we saw the sparks of your spells above the trees. We got there and rescued you from them." Harry nodded his thanks only causing him to moan again. She smiled, and turned away, to let Hermione and Ron appear by his side.   
  
"That was incredibly stupid of you, Harry Potter! Almost gave me a heart attack, when I realized that was probably you out in the woods." Harry smiled slightly before falling back asleep.   
  
He woke up again three days later, to find he could move again. He was still in pain, but he could move. He reached over to the table beside his bed and grabbed his glasses, before sitting up, looking around.   
  
"Hey guys." Harry spoke quietly to the large group, much to Pomfrey's dismay, sitting around the room. All his fellow students, the kids, McGonagall, and three Auror's could be seen. The minister of Magic stepped out of the fireplace, and smiled at seeing him up.   
  
"Good, afternoon Mr. Potter. I wanted to ask about your battle with Voldemort." Harry nodded, and began from the moment of falling through the painting to falling unconscious in the woods. "Can you show me some of this wandless magic?" Harry nodded, and did the Lumos spell, being he was still weak, and it was the easiest. Everyone gasped at seeing the massive ball of light float above them. Harry put it out, feeling it draining him. "Well, young Potter, congratulations on killing Voldemort, to make sure nothing happened we had him cremated, then destroyed his ashes. You will be receiving the Order of Merlin, first class. I would not be surprised if you find your face in the chocolate frogs box. Even though you are already a famous wizard, you will be even more famous for defeating Voldemort for good. Now I must be going. Have a good day." Harry groaned at the though of being even more famous. That's all he needed, even more fame when he had been trying to be a normal as possible, since he joined the wizarding world. Hermione and Ron cheered as soon as the minister and his Auror's left, via floo.   
  
"The order of Merlin!" Ron yelled.  
  
"First class!" Hermione chirped in, grabbing Daniel, and Lily and handing them over to Harry. The children smiled at seeing their daddy, and snuggled against him, smiling.  
  
End of story three... 


End file.
